


The Best Surprise Ever

by littlefirefly31



Series: Kink/Request Fics [41]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Dom!Jared, Dom/sub, M/M, Piercings, Piercings!kink, bottom!Jensen, sub!Jensen, top!Jared
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-21
Updated: 2014-10-21
Packaged: 2018-02-22 00:26:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2487665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlefirefly31/pseuds/littlefirefly31
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: How about a fic where Jensen has those piercings you mentioned? Where Jared finds out and goes crazy on his sub.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Best Surprise Ever

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy this! sorry it took so long :(

**Prompt** : How about a fic where Jensen has those piercings you mentioned? Where Jared finds out and goes crazy on his sub.

 

Jensen wasn’t sure what possessed him to do it. It wasn’t something Jared had mentioned wanting him to do, nor was it something that Jensen would normally be interested in. But when he was driving home and passed the blinking sign, Jensen pulled into the parking lot. 

It wasn’t a particularly inventive name, the only thing in the window was “tattoos and piercings”. The designs on the walls were fascinating but Jensen had a low pain tolerance and didn’t enjoy the thought of a needle burning his skin off.

But a piercing—Jensen could get on board with that. The guy behind the counter looked like he’d had every tattoo on the wall on his body and piercings hung out of places Jensen didn’t even know _could_ be pierced. “Can I help you?” He droned.

“Uh, yes,” Jensen replied. “I’d like to, um, get a piercing.”   
The guy looked at him like Jensen was an idiot. “What did you have in mind?”

Jensen froze. He hadn’t thought this through entirely. “I haven’t really thought about it.”

A female voice chimed, “Stop being an ass, Jake.”

Jensen turned. The girl was small but no less tattooed and pierced that the man. “I’m Ellie. And I’m the piercing artist. Come back with me.”

Jensen didn’t even know if he _wanted_ the piercing now. But it seemed impolite not to follow her. “I don’t know much about piercings,” Jensen admitted.

“That’s fine,” She said. “We can nail things out fairly quickly. Who are you doing this for?”   
“What? What do you mean?”

“Are you doing this because _you_ want to, or are you doing it because you think it will make someone else very happy,” She explained.

Jensen frowned. He hadn’t thought about that. “Both, I guess. It’s a spontaneous decision but I’d like to do something that would make my boyfriend happy.”

She grinned. “Well, I think I have _just_ the thing for you.”

*

Ellie told him that he couldn’t put too much pressure on the piercing for a few days. Jared would suspect something if Jensen didn’t want to have sex, so every time Jared got horny Jensen would just suck him off. Jared always offered to reciprocate but Jensen said he’d take care of it himself. Jared was usually asleep before he could protest.

But after a little over a week, Jensen decided it was healthy enough to unravel the ring. It wasn’t anything complex, just a little loop with a silver ball keeping it in place. Jared was becoming suspicious of Jensen’s lack of sex drive and now Jensen could fix that. He couldn’t wait to reveal his new addition to Jared.

Jensen made dinner but Jared could barely get through the meal before his lips were attached to Jensen’s neck. Jensen abandoned the stir-fry and whimpered beneath his boyfriend’s teeth. “Jay, Jay, oh-,” Jensen reached up to tangle his hands in Jared’s hair.

“Tonight I’m going to fuck you,” Jared promised. “Gonna worship your body until you can’t think about anything except how much you want to come.”

“Yes please,” Jensen whimpered. “Oh, now, Jared!”

His legs felt wobbly and his dick was straining against the rough denim. He hadn’t come from anything except his own hand in much too long, and just the idea of Jared slotting their bodies together brought Jensen close to the edge. Jared scooped him up and wrapped his legs around his waist. “Gonna make you scream, Jen.”

Jared dropped Jensen on the bed and started to remove his clothes. Jensen’s shirt fell to the ground first and Jared’s mouth latched onto his nipple. Jensen’s back arched into his mouth and tiny little whimpers escaped. “You’re so fucking sensitive,” Jared muttered. He licked a hardened nub and Jensen squirmed. “Look what I can do with just my tongue.”

He slid down Jensen’s body. His tongue hooked around the button in Jensen’s jeans and he nibbled on it slightly. “Stop teasing,” Jensen whined.

Jared bit Jensen’s hipbone. “If I want to leave you hanging for hours, then I _will_. If I want to tease you all night, I will. Maybe I’ll decide you don’t get to come at all. But the point is,” Jared lowered his voice to a purr, “I am the one who decides how much or how little I tease. Understand?”

Jensen nodded weakly. “I understand.”

“Good boy. For any protest that you utter from now on you get a week in the cage. So all I want to hear is moaning and begging.”

Jensen shuddered. His boyfriend was evil. But damn, if he wasn’t the perfect dom. Jensen felt arousal deep into his bones. “Yes sir,” Jensen agreed.

“My sweet little sub.  You’re so good for me, aren’t you?” Jared slid his hands into Jensen’s jeans and started to undo the buckle. He twisted them down until they were around his ankles. “So pretty, Jensen. So absolutely gorgeous.”

His jeans fell to the floor and Jensen was left in only his boxers. The cotton was snug and the lump of Jensen’s cock was clearly visible. His heart raced. If Jared took off his underwear he would finally see the new addition. He was vibrating with anxiety. It seemed like it took hours until the last item of clothing was finally on the floor.

“Jensen-,” Jared’s voice was strangled, so different from his smooth purr. “Oh, Christ, what did you _do_?”

Jensen’s heart sank. “You don’t like it? I guess I can take it o-,”

Jared’s mouth was suddenly crushing against his. “Don’t you dare,” Jared growled. “My god, this is the hottest thing that I’ve ever seen in my entire life. How did I get so lucky?”

“Well, the ring was the girl’s idea-,”

“Not the ring, Jen. _You_. Dear god, you are the most perfect sub in the world. I love you so much.” Jared gently tugged it and lightning shot up from his cock to his entire body.

His body spasmed. “Oh god! Do that again.”

“You like that?” Jared’s voice was back to its sexy purr. Jared toyed with the ring and each movement wrung desperate mewls from Jensen. “I was gonna fuck you nice and slow but this is _so_ much better. I don’t even have to do any work and you’re already so desperate. I feel like I should put a cock ring on you just to make sure you don’t come before I’m ready to let you.”

Jensen keened and Jared looked at him sharply. “Was that a complaint?” 

Jensen shook his head rapidly. “It just feels really—oh, _oh_ —good.”

“Good, very good.” Jared removed his fingers from the ring and Jensen barely caught the frown before it appeared. Jared grinned like a cat with a canary. “This is gonna be the best night of my life.”

“I thought meeting me was the best night of your life,” Jensen responded breathily.

Jared winked. “Okay. This is the second best night of my life.” He flicked the ring on Jensen’s cock and he bucked. “How much fun can I have with this? What do you think, Jen? How far can I go before you’re screaming?”

Jensen whimpered. “I don’t think it’ll be much longer.”

Jared chuckled. “Oh, sweetie, I think it’s time to teach you another lesson in endurance.”

Jensen watched as Jared’s mouth crawled down his hips and wrapped around one of his balls. Jensen squealed. Jared’s mouth was warm and wet and it felt incredibly wonderful around Jensen’s sensitive balls. Jared switched between the left and the right testicle and Jensen flopped like a fish, his dick standing straight up. Jared gave one last lick before grinning evilly. “I think you’ll like this, Jen.”

Jensen lifted his head and tried to figure out what Jared was doing. Jared’s lips took Jensen’s cock into his mouth and tongued the ring. Jensen howled and collapsed desperately. “Jared! Oh my god!”

He lost track of where he was, his head spinning and completely lost in pleasure. Whimpers and screams and every other sort of noise spilled from Jensen’s throat. He barely got a squeak of warning out before he was coming down Jared’s throat.

“Sorry, sorry,” Jensen panted.

“You didn’t get permission,” Jared scolded.

“I know, I’m _sorry_ ,” Jensen repeated. “I just—it was too much, and I-,”

“I’m gonna forgive you because it was so fucking hot,” Jared interrupted. “No more coming without permission or you get the cage.”

“Yes, sir,” Jensen groaned.

Jared tugged the piercing with his teeth. Jensen winced. He was still oversensitive from his orgasm but he was not going to complain to Jared about that. He didn’t want to give Jared any reason to put Jensen in the cock cage. That was one of the worst punishments he could think of.

“Wanna fuck you,” Jared breathed.

“Then stop talking and _do_ it,” Jensen grunted.

Jared tugged on the piercing but this time it wasn’t so gentle. Jensen yelped in a mix of pain and arousal. “Be polite,” Jared scolded.

Jensen had already come, but his dick was already trying valiantly to get hard again. “Gonna lube you up and fuck you, Jen,” Jared promised. “I wanna see you fall apart for me.”

Jensen liked that idea. He’d really enjoy it if Jared stopped talking and actually started _doing_ the fucking. He lifted his hips in invitation; Jared was already opening the bottle of lube and smearing it on his fingers. His fingers entered Jensen quickly and Jensen grabbed a condom and tried to slide it onto Jared’s dick. It was awkward, both of them trying to get each other ready at the same time. Jared had that brilliant beaming smile that showed his dimples and Jensen fell in a little bit more in love with him. Jared was a fierce, passionate Dom, but he was the cuddliest teddy bear Jensen had ever met. It was a strange juxtaposition and Jensen loved it.

Jared took his time sliding into Jensen, watching his face intensely and occasionally leaning down to steal a kiss. Jensen wrapped his legs around Jared’s waist and raised himself higher to give Jared more access.

Their sex was heated and fast past with just enough passion to make Jensen keen and squirm desperately. Jared’s hands went straight back to the ring on Jensen’s cock and he became a babbling mess. His ass would be sore as hell tomorrow and didn’t even want to _think_ about how his cock would feel. But Jensen would get his dick pierced a hundred times if it made his boyfriend this crazy.

Jared’s hips jerked and he let out a tiny growl before his come filled the condom. “Come,” Jared panted. He tugged on Jensen’s ring hard—Jensen didn’t even know how his dick managed to get hard again—and his own release spilled onto Jared’s hand.

They came down from their high, panting and exhausted. “I can’t believe you got a piercing without telling me,” Jared finally mumbled.

“You love it,” Jensen replied.

“I do.” Jared kissed his nose. “Stay.”

Jensen didn’t have any trouble following that order. His body went lax and he almost fell asleep waiting for his boyfriend. He jumped at the sensation of a warm, wet cloth against his stomach but Jared was gentle and he quickly relaxed. “Feels nice,” Jensen said sleepily.  
Jared chuckled and dropped the washcloth onto their nightstand before crawling under the covers. “Gonna make the wood wet,” Jensen mumbled.

“Go to sleep, sweetie,” Jared replied. Jensen nuzzled into his chest and purred with Jared’s arms around him. “You’re my little kitten.”   
“Shud up.” Jensen’s eyes were getting heavier by the minute.

Jared hummed. “Maybe tomorrow I can take you back to the piercing place, hm?”

“Yeah, Jay,” Jensen replied. “I’ve always wanted a nipple piercing.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I've got a lot of prompts and i'm busy with school, but i will try and get them done sooner!! you can still request fics, of course :) they might be a little shorter, so my apologies. (this is the Piercing's part of "An Artists Pleasure")


End file.
